


Take Off

by pastlink



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, MarkOlli, One-Shot, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: Prompt: “You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable.”(Marko's POV)
Relationships: Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen, Olli Tukiainen/Marko Saaresto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in over 10 years. Got inspired reading on here, and I've a few more ideas... Decided to start small though.  
> So here goes nothing!

We are on our way to Germany, we’re touring for the next couple of weeks. It’s been so long because of the lockdown, but it’s finally happening. We get to go back on the road, get back to work, and _perform_. I’ve missed everything about this: the boys, the music, the bus rides, the long wait before hitting the stage, the _love_ pouring out at us, and the little moments with you...

All the while we were checking in at the airport, we were all acting like children, people must’ve thought we were high or something... Which I suppose we were, high on life! Running around, cracking jokes, basically reacting to the electricity in the air surrounding us. Never has a few hours before boarding a plane seem that long, nor has it ever gone by so quickly. I couldn’t wait to get on, but then I blinked, and the time came to board. We all shuffled in, in that chaotic manner that boarding planes always goes, passports dropping on the ground, people stepping on other people’s feet, everyone trying to get in first for some reason.

And then there we were. Finally sat on the plane, going abroad for the first time in months. It felt almost surreal. You sat next to me and almost as soon as we took off, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. And I’ve missed this the most, those small, fleeting moments, when we can let our guard down, and for a short time be closer. We don’t make a big deal out of it, and we don’t really talk about it. We let it happen when it feels right.

And I know there will be dozens more moment like this one before we come back home, and my heart flutters just thinking about it.


End file.
